This invention relates to a retractable folding top for a convertible.
In the case of known folding tops for convertibles, the folding top, which is provided with a tightening clamp for the material of the top in the rear region, is locked in the closed position in its resting position on the cover for the storage well of the top, in each case a locking pin interacting with a forked torsion latch of a torsion latch lock and the cover for the storage well of the top being pivotable by means of a hydraulic driving mechanism into the opening and closing positions. The hydraulic driving cylinders, provided for this purpose as driving elements, are accommodated in the body region below the fender or the rear flap, so that the construction costs, as well as the space required, are disadvantageously increased and solutions of this type are not very suitable, especially for 4-seater convertibles.